


An Unconventional Cool

by TheLizardWriter



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, drakepad, fluff piece, they're nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLizardWriter/pseuds/TheLizardWriter
Summary: Basically 1500 words of Gosalyn and her dads being nerds





	An Unconventional Cool

“You and I have a lot in common, dad.” Gosalyn plopped herself down on the couch next to her father, as he sorted through the mail for the day.

“And how’s that, pumpkin?” Drake tossed the mostly junk mail down on the table, propping his feet up and leaning back, eager to hear what marvelous connections his daughter had drawn. Perhaps she thought that they both were good at standing up for themselves - a truer statement he’d never heard. Maybe she’d go on about how cool the both of them were–

“We’re both pretty lame.” Drake felt his heart drop as an icy wave washed over him. His daughter still had a smile on her face, but with the words that had escaped her mouth, Drake figured it must be a farce.

“What are you talking about? You’re the coolest little girl I know, and definitely the only one I’d want to be my daughter.” Drake pulled her closer to him, dragging her into a huge bear hug. “Launchpad!” He called out to his husband, “It’s hug time!”

“Daaaaaad,” Gosalyn grumbled, but her smile was instantly larger as she heard her other dad come barreling down the stairs.

Launchpad landed next to them with a flying leap, not wasting a second in engulfing both the smaller members of his family in a hug. “What happened? Did you get a papercut going through the mail again?”

“See? Lame!” Gosalyn said, “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m awesome, but we’re both lame, dad.”

“What’s this now?” Launchpad ruffled his daughter’s hair, eliciting a little groan from her despite the fact that she nuzzled her head into his large hand.

“Gosalyn, for whatever reason, thinks both of us are lame,” Drake threw his hands up in the air for a mere second before letting them fall back down to pull his family in closer, “Tell her how wrong she is, LP!”

“Gosaroonie, you’re the coolest little girl in the world!” Launchpad squeezed them all a little tighter as he spoke.

“Hey!” Drake tugged on his husband’s arm a few times, unabashedly wanting some of the affirmation that Launchpad was so good at.

“Don’t worry, Drake. You’re the second coolest little girl in the world!” Once Launchpad was finally done laughing, and Drake was done play punching his husband, Gosalyn finally spoke up again.

“C’mon guys, stop being gross!” Her words were spoken with a smile, “But I just mean, we’re not exactly the popular ones, are we?”

“I have tons of friends,” Drake pouted, yet he still found himself sinking deeper into their cuddle puddle.

“Sure ya do,” Gosalyn patted her dad’s knee as she leaned further into her other dad’s side. “Sure ya do. I just mean, we’re loners. Lone wolves. Lame-Os.”

“I’m a superhero,” Drake’s words were spoken with an air of confidence as if that single statement could refute everything that his daughter said.

“Yeah? And what were you before your movie got exploded? Huh?” Gosalyn tilted her head at her dad, spitting her words out like knives that were cutting away at Drake’s all-too-fragile ego…

“Uhhh,” Drake sighed, stumbling for words. He felt the grip of his husband tighten around the two of them as he mumbled, “A lame-o…”

“It’s not a bad thing,” Gosalyn harrumphed, “I just think we’re all sorta… different.”

“Mr. McDee says that to me all the time! ‘Launchpad, aye, you’re so strange, me lad.” Launchpad’s accent for his boss sounded much more pirate-like than it did Scottish, causing Gosalyn to sigh once more.

“Strange is right,” she poked her dad in the side, right where she knew he was ticklish, eliciting a very laugh-driven tightening of the hug.

“Well, sure,” Drake gave a roll of his eyes, throwing his entire head with the movement of them in one overexaggerated movement (“Again, with the theatrics,” Gosalyn had mumbled), “So what if we’re strange?”

“Ugh, dad,” Gosalyn sighed, holding her hands out in front of her, “I just mean… Well, if you guys weren’t both weirdos, I don’t think we’d be a family.”

“Pumpkin, we’ll always be a family.” Drake pulled her in, hoping to comfort her, but instead just causing her to sigh again.

“You’re not listening to a word I’m saying! Of _course _we’ll always be a family now. No way you’re getting rid of me - this girl is staying farrrrr away from that orphanage,” Gosalyn held a finger up in the air, pulling it away from her as if to show the distance that she had put up between her old ‘home’ and her new, true, home. “All I meant is, since we’re lame, I think that’s why we’re a family. We have a lot in common.”

“We have… lame in common?” Launchpad asked, his face screwed up into confusion, trying to decipher exactly what his daughter meant.

“Exactly!” Gosalyn twisted to shoot a finger gun at her dad, “That’s what I’ve been trying to say!”

“But, honey, we’re a cool family,” Drake attempted his own finger guns at his daughter, even making little ‘pew’ sounds to go along with them.

Gosalyn buried her face in her hands, dragging them down slowly until they finally were removed from her face again. She gave an overdramatic sigh, causing every bone in Drake’s body to long to point out how she was always an overdramatic ‘theater kid’ too…

“No, dad, we’re not a cool family. Did you see those finger guns? Have you seen our family photos? Launchdad got his hand stuck in a jar of mayonnaise yesterday! A full jar of mayonnaise. Remember when you got lost… going next door? We’re lame. Uncool. Weirdos. Whatever you want to say, but we go together, like, uhh, peanut butter and jelly - yeah, like a pair!”

“There’s three of us!” Launchpad said, immediately shoving his hand on which he had been counting behind his back the second the other two looked up at him.

“Ughhhh,” Gosalyn sighed again, “Fine, peanut butter, jelly, and one of us can be the bread!” 

“Dibs on Jelly,” Drake spat out as fast as he could.

“I’ll be the bread - because I’m the best at hugs,” Launchpad demonstrated his point by pulling his family tight again, though none of them protested.

“Guess I’m peanut butter then,” Gosalyn rolled her eyes, but she still squeezed an arm behind each of her dads, no matter how uncomfortable it might be. 

“I hope you know I’m calling you my little peanut from now on,” Drake grinned down at his daughter, who immediately groaned at the addition of a new nickname. It wasn’t that she didn’t like them - it was just that she hated them. They were so embarrassingly sweet, though she was addicted to the sweetness that enveloped her family.

“I vote for Gosa-butter,” Launchpad then clapped his hands together a little and practically shouted, “Oooo or Butter-lyn” 

“Just… no” Gosalyn sighed, “I’d rather be little peanut than…. Butterlyn… “

“Little peanut works better,” Drake argued, “Because we’re all a little nuts.” 

“Dad, that’s exactly what I’ve been trying to say!” Gosalyn shouted, slamming her hands to her face again. Why did he only believe things when they came out of his own mouth?

“No, you said we were lame. Crazy people can still be cool,” Drake, and Gosalyn was amazed that he’d stoop to a level even below her, stuck his tongue out at his daughter as if that were to help him prove his point.

Instead, his one supporter was Launchpad (As seemed to often be the case in these arguments.), “Well, the crazy people I know are all cool. Mr. McDee, Gyro, You–”

“That’s enough of that,” Drake said, nearly disrupting the balance of their cuddle puddle to clasp a hand across Launchpad’s beak, “I will not sit here and be called crazy in my own household!”

“Okay, so, two problems with that,” Gosalyn said, squinting at her dad as he held her other dad’s beak shut, “Three problems with that,” she added, squinting a little harder, “One, it’s our household too! Two, you called yourself crazy. Three, stop being gross with Launchdad.” 

Drake released his husband’s beak, not without giving his cheek a quick brush on the way back to sitting himself on the couch, however. “I can call myself crazy all I want, but it doesn’t make it okay for you to say.” 

“You’re such a hippo– Such a hippie – You keep switching yourself up!” Gosalyn said, waving her hands in front of her as if that could wipe away her lack of being able to find the word she was looking for.

“Ah, yes, he is Hamburger Hippo,” Launchpad said, “Aaaaand, now I’m hungry again.”

“We’re all lame,” Gosalyn said one final time, this time with much less protest from the two surrounding her. They really were an unconventional family - lame beyond belief in Gosalyn’s (and the world’s) eyes, yet also the most valuable people she knew. They were her weirdos and lame-os, and she wouldn’t trade them for anything else in the world. After all, just because they were conventionally lame, that didn’t make them bad. The Mallard-McQuack household might just be the best one in the entire world, she decided.


End file.
